Misunderstood
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Ethan Craft asks Lizzie McGuire to spend Valentine's Day with him. Lizzie accepts and is overjoyed. But Gordo doesn't seem too happy about the whole thing. Is it because he's jealous? Or a whole other reason? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my latest idea for a fanfic and I hope that you people really like it. Okay, this is my second Lizzie McGuire fanfic, which by the way, I haven't finsihed my first one yet, but I like having a nice few stories on the go, because then I don't get so bored with just one or two. So now I have four. That's good. Anyway here is the first chapter on this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Lizzie McGuire. The wonderful world of Disney does, and that's not me. I don't even live in the states nor have I ever been there... sucks yeah I know, but anyway I still have the right to write fanfics. Yay!**

**By: Desiree (that's me, duh! I wouldn't be submitting a fanfic by another author unless I was writing a fanfic with someone, which I am planning on doing in the future, I think...lol)**

**Misunderstood**

**Chapter One **

**Lizzie McGuire sat down in her desk. It was first period, Monday morning and there was a pop quiz. Lizzie hated pop quizzies. Although, she was smart but not as smart as her best friend, David Gordon, better known as Gordo, she just hated pop quizzes, she hated tests and she hated everything else that was associated with school, except for school dances and all of that fun stuff. Her other best friend, Miranda, was a lot like Lizzie, she hated school but loves the dances and stuff. Gordo on the other hand, school didn't borther him. He was a straight A student and he wasn't too obsessed with dances and all the fun stuff like the girls were, because they were totally obsessed with the most popular guy in school; Ethan Craft. Now, Gordo didn't have a problem with Miranda going gagga over Ethan but Lizzie, not that was a different story. Gordo have been crushing on Lizzie ever since they was yonug but he never ever been able to come out and admit it because whenever they wasn't doing homework or fighting, Lizzie was always talking about how hot Ethan was, and always wondering if she had a chance to get a date with him.**

**It was Valentine's weekend and Miranda had gone to spend it with her grandparents outside of town so Gordo was really excited that he got to spend Valetine's weekend alone with Lizzie. Or so he thought.It was a Thursday afternoon, Miranda had left early because she was spending all of Friday at her grandparents and it was also a long drive, so Gordo and Lizzie was sitting together in the libary for English class. That's when Ethan walked up to them. "Hey Lizzie, Hi Gordo," he greeted.**

**"Hi Ethan," Lizzie said in a pleasant voice while smiling. "What's up?" she asked.**

**"I was wondering, can I sit with you guys?" Ethan asked. He looked at Lizzie deep in the eyes.**

**"Sure," Lizzie said smiling.**

**Ethan sat next to Lizzie. "Can you help me with this question?" he asked pointing out a question on his worksheet. "What does irony mean?" he asked.**

**Lizzie smiled. _Ethan is so cute, but although he isn't a straight A student like Gordo, he's nice too. I just wish I could spend a romantic Valentine's Day with Ethan._ "Ethan, Irony is an expression in which the intended meaning of the words is the opposite or their usual sense," Lizzie explained.**

**"Oh!" Ethan said. "So, that's what it is," Ethan grinned. "You're the best Lizzie!" he gave her a small hug.**

**Lizzie blushed. "Thanks," **

**"There's something else I wanted to ask you but... I wanted to ask you alone," Ethan said.**

**Lizzie looked over to Gordo and mouthed the words."Please Gordo, leave for just a minute,".**

**Gordo just rolled his eyes and asked the teacher may he go use the washroom. Then he left. Gordo looked at Lizzie and Ethan as he left the room. When he got out of the libary he went down the hall slowly. _I know excantly what Ethan is going to do, he's going to ask Lizzie out... I can't believe this... am I actually jealous of Lizzie? Do I love her? Nah! She's just my best friend..._ Gordo cleared his head of any thoughts that he had of him in love with Lizzie, it just didn't seem right, afetr all they have been friends for a long time, he didn't have any more interest in her as more than a friend, did he?**

**Back in the libary Lizzie couldn't believe the words that were pouring out of Ethan's mouth. "Lizzie," he had begun. "I really I want to ask you something, it has to do with this weekend," he said.**

**"Oh, alright..." Lizzie smiled. She was kind of getting the idea of what Ethan was getting at.**

**"You see this weekend, as you may be aware is Valentine's weekend," Ethan started."And I was wondering if you'd like to you know help me out with something?" he asked.**

**_Help him out with something? That sure sounds like a funny way to ask a girl out but hey, it is Ethan. _Lizzie smiled."Sure, I'd love to help you... what do you want me to do?" she asked.**

**"I would like for you to come over to my place on Saturday, you know to watch a movie and you know so I can get what and who I want," Ethan smiled.**

**Lizzie blushed. "Really..." she grinned. "Sure Ethan, I'd love to... I'll be over around six?" she asked.**

**"Perfect!" Ethan smiled. _This is great!_ Ethan got up, "Well, I gotta book it Lizzie," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later,". Then Ethan left and sat down by himself.**

**Just then Gordo entered the libary just in time to see Ethan kiss Lizzie on the cheek. He quickly ran over to Lizzie. "Whoa... what was that all about?" he asked.**

**"Ethan wants me to come over his place on Saturday..."Lizzie smiled. "I'm going on a date, with Ethan Craft! On Valentine's Day!" Lizzie was so excited she didn't notice how sad Gordo seemed over this 'oh-so-exciting' news.**

**"Great..." Gordo forced a smile. "But Lizzie, I thought he still wasn't over Kate Sanders yet?" he asked.**

**"Well, he asked me over he said he wanted to get what and who he wanetd so if he asked me over, then I guess he wants me," Lizzie smiled.**

**"Well, from that sentance it sounds like he wants to have you-know-what with you," Gordo joked.**

**Lizzie hit Gordo on the arm. "Gordo!" she hissed. "You know that's not true," she said.**

**Gordo laughed, "I know," he said. "But you do know, from the way you put it, I don't think he loves you, it sounds like he's using you," Gordo told Lizzie in a serious voice.**

**Lizzie glared at Gordo. "You're just jealous!" she yelled. Just then the bell rang so their arguement didn't draw any attension what-so-ever.**

_**Chapter One done. I hope someone liked it. It's just getting started, lol, even though I have many different stories on my plate, at least I won't get sick of one fanfic right? So, I'll try to rotate my updates okay? Well, that's it for now. God Bless! Love y'all! xoxo.**_

_**Des**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of Lizzie McGuire. If I did I would be creating all new episodes where Lizzie and Gordo are an item. But you see, there's just one problem, I don't own them like I said, so that's just not going to happen...**

**By: Desiree ... lol, yay! Here's another update for this story. I'm having a great time writing this so far and it's only the second chapter... whoa... I really don't know how far I plan on going with this because you know, I got other stories and IT IS SUMMER! I have friends coming to visit me and I have more things besides that.**

**Misunderstood**

**Chapter Two**

**Lizzie angerly left the libary. It was last class so she went straight to her locker and grabbed her coat and her books that she needed for this evenings studies and homework. Gordo followed her. "Lizzie," he called out. "Wait up!" he said.**

**"Listen," Lizzie turned around to face Gordo. "You don't rule my life nor do you control it or own it so butt out okay? This is MY life, and I can do whatever I want," she looked at Gordo. "You should be happy that the guy I adore asked me out, but nooooooooooo, you got to bring me down and make me think that he doesn't love me! Why Gordo? Why?" Lizzie glared at him."You are jealous aren't you?" she asked.**

**Gordo looked at Lizzie in shock. How could she even consider such a thing? How could she even think that he had a crush on her? How? "Listen Lizzie, I'm not jealous," Gordo told her.**

**"So then why are you trying to make this date on Saturday not happen?" Lizzie questioned. She was angry and hurt all in one. She just didn't know what to say or what to do at the moment. But what she did know was that Gordo was really ticking her off.**

**"Because, I don't think it's a date at all, I think Ethan doesn't love you," Gordo said.**

**Lizzie slied at Gordo and then she slapped him across the face. "You jerk! You just don't want me to be happy do you? I'm suppose to be your best friend and when the guy that I have adored for years FINALLY asks me out, you have to try to sabatoge our date ... and to think I called you a friend, well at least I know I'll never have to do that again," Lizzie totally freaked out at Gordo and then she left the school and ran home crying. She wasn't only mad, she was hurt. Gordo wasn't even happy for her. Lizzie was also confused because lately she have been feeling feelings for Gordo as well but she just decided to ignore them since she was totally in love with Ethan. When she got home she ran upstairs and she went straight up to her room to do her homework and then she called Ethan.**

**"Hello?" Ethan answered the phone.**

**"Hi Ethan!" Lizzie said in a cheerful voice.**

**"Oh Lizzie, Hi!" Ethan said. "What are you doing?" he asked her.**

**"Nothing much," Lizzie said. "Gordo made me so mad today, so I just told him off," she said.**

**"Oh yeah I heard about that," Ethan said. "Actually, I HEARD it," he corrected himself. "Listen Lizzie, there's something that you should know---" he started to say.**

**"Gotta go, it's supper time bye!" Lizzie quickly hung up the phone and ran downstairs before Ethan got a chance to finsih what he was going to say.**

**That evening after supper, Lizzie spend it online talking to her friends on MSN and she saw Gordo's username pop up on the screen.**

**Gordo says: Hey you... Want to know something? I'd never be jealous of you, I always thought you was a good person, but now that you actually think that Ethan Craft LOVES you, which he don't, you have become an even worst person than Kate Sanders!**

**Lizzie says: Grow up Gordo, I know that you're just jealous so why don't you leave me alone...**

**Then Lizzie blocked Gordo. It hurt her deep inside to do it but she couldn't help it. Gordo really was ticking her off lately and she couldn't help but being mad with him, after all he was acting like a total jerk towards her lately. Then Lizzie got offline and she went to the bathroom to get a nice, long, hot bath. She really needed to relax and she totally neededto calm herself. Afterall, Lizzie did have a hard day. She went to bed as soon as she got out of the tub, she didn't have anything else to do. She, Miranda and Gordo would usually spend the evnings hanging out and doing homework together, but they weren't this evening. She quickly did her homework and then she watched TV until she fell alsleep.**

_**Well, sorry it took so long but there's chapter two. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Well, God Bless. Loves Y'all! xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the awesome show, "Lizzie McGuire," they all belong to the Wonderful World of Disney!**

**By: Desiree (hehe, that's me, ay least I hope so...lol anyway I'm back with the next chapater!)**

**Notes: "The Power Of Love And Friendship," will continue as soon as I am ready. So, hold your horses. hehe.**

**Misunderstood**

**Chapter Three**

**The next day was Friday and Lizzie was so excited when she woke up. She even got up a half hour earlier than usual. Seems Ethan Craft had asked her out on a date she wanted to look nice everytime her saw her so she decided to look extra special today. She put on some very nice matching clothes- a white skirt and a powder blue tank top. For her make-up she had a light shade of lip stick, a light touch of blush and some powder blue eye shadow. She wore her powder blue heels with it. Also for her hair, she did it in a very special way. Finally, she was all ready for school, after eatting breakfast of course. Then she left to walk, and who did she bang into out of all people? Gordo.**

**"Watch it David," Lizzie said. "You know you need to learn to watch out where you're going," Lizzie gave Gordo a evil smile. "Well bye," she said and then she left Gordo behind. She was so angry at him!**

**Gordo just looked at Lizzie as she left and walked away. "Lizzie..." he said in a soft voice. Gordo was hurt. He knew he shouldn't of said anything about Ethan but he knew that he was right and he didn't want Lizzie to get hurt but she didn't listen to him so that was all he could do. Gordo loved Lizzie so much, he didn't want to see her get hurt but she didn't seem to care about him at moment so why should he care about her?**

**When Lizzie arrived at school she saw Ethan and she ran up to him. "Hi Ethan," Lizzie greeted him."What's up?" she asked.**

**"Oh hi Lizzie," Ethan smiled. "I'm just getting my books for the first couple of classes," he said. Ethan getting books for class? Geesh... there's something that you rarely see? Ethan Craft is the guy that fails most of the tests he does and he the one that falls alsleep in class... he's not Mr. Straight A like Gordo.**

**"So, I'm really excited about tomorrow," Lizzie said. "Spending Valentine's day with you has always been a dream of mine," she said.**

**"Lizzie..." Ethan started. "There is something I think..." Ethan was cut off by the bell.**

**"Oh well, there's the bell... I got to get to class, bye Ethan," Lizzie blew a kiss and ran down the hall. She was definately on cloud nine, she felt like nothing or nobody was able to take her down from it. Lizzie wasn't paying attension to where she was going and who did she bang into? Gordo. "Watch out David," Lizzie grumbled.**

**"Elizabeth Brook McGuire, do you realize how much you sound like Kate?" Gordo asked her.**

**"Shut up David," Lizzie was not pleased with Gordo using her full name.**

**"Listen, I'm just telling that Ethan's only using you for you own good you know," Gordo said. "But what else can I do, I just don't want you to get hurt but seems you don't care then fine," Gordo told Lizzie and then he took off.**

**Lizzie watched Gordo run away from her. Maybe Gordo was right, maybe there was something about this 'date' that she didn't know about. It did seem like Ethan tried to tell her something earlier, and it did seem like he was trying to tell her something last night. Maybe, mabye this wasn't a date afterall... Nah! Gordo's was just trying to ruin her fun, that's all!**

_**Well, that's chapter three, sorry it's so short but at least it's an update. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice. Thank you. xoxo.**_


End file.
